mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sherdog
Sherdog is a website devoted to the sport of mixed martial arts (MMA). The site is a member of the Crave Online network. History Sherdog was created by photographer Jeff Sherwood (Nicknamed "Sherdog") in 1997 and was later refined with the help of Garrett Poe. Today, Sherdog features MMA news, individual records of fighters, reviews and previews of MMA events, interviews with fighters and referees, user forums, and original radio programs. Contributors for Sherdog's articles include Loretta Hunt, TJ De Santis, Jake Rossen, Mike Sloan, Tim Leidecker, Joe Hall, Scott Holmes, John Lee, Daniel Herbertson, Tony Loiseleur, Jordan Breen, Tomas Rios, Greg Savage, Andy Cotterill, Jack Encarnacao, and Lotfi Sariahmed. Former editor-in-chief Josh Gross left Sherdog in April 2008 for a position as columnist at SI.com. Brad McCray was then brought on as the new executive editor having left a position at The Oregonian. Mr. McCray's position was quickly eliminated and Jeff Sherwood once again took a more proactive role at the direction of Craveonline's manager, John Keefer. Loretta Hunt, previously from the Canadian Fight Network, then henceforward acted as the sites news editor with Joe Hall acting as features editor. Rounding out the editorial staff is managing editor Mike Fridley and assistant editor Brian Knapp. Sherdog is also home to the Sherdog Radio Network, an internet-only sports talk network featuring Sherdog writers and staffers. Weekly programs include The Savage Dog Show hosted by Greg Savage and Jeff Sherwood, Beatdown hosted by TJ DeSantis, Jack Encarnacao and Lotfi Sariahmed, The Jordan Breen Show (since June 12, 2007) hosted by Jordan Breen, MMA Sunday School (since February 2008) hosted by Scott Holmes and Rodney Dean, and It's Time! with Bruce Buffer (may 2009). Discontinued shows include The Stephen Quadros Show (discontinued 2008) with Quadros and co-host Aaron Crecy and also Gross Point Blank hosted by Josh Gross. The radio shows, previously released solely as podcasts and pre-taped shows, went live in two-hour time slots in 2007. Following UFC 71 Sherdog also started airing live post-fight shows, named Beatdown After The Bell, as well as having a Sherdog Roundtable before UFC PPV events as well as other major MMA fight cards. The current schedule includes Beatdown and SDS on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, the Jordan Breen Show on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and MMA Sunday School every Sunday evening. Sherdog has also affiliated with ESPN to provide extensive MMA content for their site. The deal includes ESPN sharing Sherdog's extensive Fight Finder database. The deal would also include the Sherdog Radio Network being part of ESPN's podcast center. The site has recently begun hosting free live streams of mixed martial arts events from organizations such as Strikeforce, Palace Fighting Championships, Wargods and M-1 Global. Sherdog has the 60th largest forum in the world. Year-End Awards Beginning in 2004 under then-executive editor Josh Gross, Sherdog.com has awarded "Fighter of the Year" honors to the fighter who has been the most outstanding for that calendar year. In 2008, Sherdog expanded its year-end awards to include categories such as "Knockout of the Year", "Submission of the Year", "Fight of the Year", among others. Sherdog now recognizes 12 awards annually. Fighter of the Year 2004 - Wanderlei Silva 2005 - Takanori Gomi and Mauricio Rua (co-winners) 2006 - Chuck Liddell 2007 - Quinton Jackson 2008 - Rashad Evans 2009 - José Aldo Fight of the Year 2008 - Eddie Alvarez KO1 Tatsuya Kawajiri 2009 - Benson Henderson W5 Donald Cerrone Knockout of the Year 2008 - Rashad Evans KO2 Chuck Liddell 2009 - Fedor Emelianenko KO1 Andrei Arlovski Submission of the Year 2008 - Dustin Hazelett SUB2 Josh Burkman 2009 - Toby Imada SUB3 Jorge Masvidal Story of the Year 2008 - The Rise and Fall of EliteXC 2009 - The Development of Strikeforce Beatdown of the Year 2008 - B.J. Penn SUB2 Joe Stevenson 2009 - Brock Lesnar KO2 Frank Mir and Anderson Silva KO1 Forrest Griffin (co-winners) Breakthrough Fighter of the Year 2008 - Miguel Torres 2009 - Jon Jones Comeback Fighter of the Year 2008 - Frank Mir 2009 - Mauricio Rua Event of the Year 2008 - UFC 84 2009 - UFC 100 Robbery of the Year 2008 - Thales Leites W3 Nathan Marquardt 2009 - Mike Easton W5 Chase Beebe Round of the Year 2008 - Donald Cerrone W3 Rob McCullough, Round 1 2009 - Thierry Quenneville SUB2 Douglas Evans Round 1 Upset of the Year 2008 - Sergey Golyaev W3 Takanori Gomi 2009 - Mackens Semerzier SUB1 Wagnney Fabiano External links *Sherdog.com *Sherdog.net — Sherdog forums *Sherdog on ESPN.com Category:Websites